


Ответ

by AshD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, злость, нецензурная лексика, псевдо-слэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshD/pseuds/AshD
Summary: Злой Рон отвечает на письмо Перси.





	Ответ

**Author's Note:**

> Дублирую и этот драббл сюда.

«Дорогой Перси…»  
Рональд Уизли, сидящий в гостиной Гриффиндора вместе со своими друзьями, и только что переживший сильнейшее потрясение, вызванное письмом своего блудного брата, начал писать ему ответ. Однако, начало ему не понравилось. Парню показалось, что Перси не заслуживал, чтобы к нему обращались по имени, а посему вычеркнул первую строку, в надежде на то, что брат обратит на это внимание, и написал ниже:  
«Дорогой Уизерби, »  
Так его звал когда-то Мистер Крауч. Рон очень сильно хотел, чтобы Перси вспомнил о том, что не далее, чем в прошлом году, он был настолько незначителен, что его начальство не удосужилось даже выучить его фамилию.  
«Я давно узнал, (и не от кого-нибудь, а от тебя самого!), что ты — неблагодарный болван, готовый пожертвовать собственной семьёй во имя того, чтобы иметь возможность ежедневно вылизывать анальное отверстие министра.»  
Парень старался писать письмо по образу и подобию тому, что написал его брат, чтобы разозлить его ещё сильнее.  
«Это известие шокировало меня и причинило куда больше душевной боли, чем следовало бы, учитывая то, что мы должны были ожидать, что ты подкинешь нам такую свинью. Должен признаться, я всегда верил, что из тебя вырастет хороший человек, несмотря на то, что задатки подхалима и крысы можно было разглядеть в тебе ещё тогда, когда ты впервые вернулся на каникулы из Хогвартса.  
Однако, помимо оскорблений, мне хотелось бы дать тебе ответный совет, и поэтому пишу это письмо, как реакцию на твоё собственное, которое я, кстати, прочитал в присутствии почти всего факультета.»  
— Но здесь только мы! — возразила Гермиона, читавшая через плечо Рона.  
— Но он-то этого не знает, — сказал последний.  
«… (Однако нежелательных расспросов избежать удалось — людям не понадобилось лишних объяснений, чтобы понять, что ты — долбоёб.)»  
— Рон! — возмутилась та же Гермиона, — Я ещё могла понять, когда ты просто оскорблял Перси, но тебе не кажется, что обсценная лексика — не самый лучший способ выражения своей обиды?  
Уизли в ответ на это махнул рукой.  
— Нет, Гермиона, не кажется. И уверен: Гарри со мной согласится. Эй, Гарри, иди полюбуйся моим шедевром! Я сейчас наплету ерунды про нас с тобой, да так, что моего братца наизнанку вывернет.  
До этого безмолвно наблюдающий за друзьями Поттер поднялся с кресла и присоединился к читающей письмо Гермионе.  
— Ты пытаешься причинить ему как можно больше боли, да? — спросил он.  
— Конечно, — ответил друг, — Пусть знает, что бывает с теми, кто предаёт семью.  
«Из твоего письма, после прочтения которого меня чуть не вырвало на Дина Томаса, я заключил, что тебя не устраивает моё общение с Гарри Поттером. Этот неуравновешенный и агрессивный тип, который на втором курсе посмел спасти жизнь нашей сестре, тем самым лишив нас возможности разделить между собой её часть наследства, слишком глубоко осел в моём сердце, чтобы я смог от него отдалиться. (Прикинь, до меня это дошло только в прошлом году!).»  
— С этим ты немного загнул, — тихо сказал поражённый Гарри.  
— Согласна, — поддержала его Гермиона, — Слишком цинично.  
Рон хихикнул. И они ещё не догадывались, что он собирался написать дальше!  
«Да-да! Я люблю его, и тебе этого не изменить, как бы ты не старался. Правда, я не знаю, как к этому отнесутся те люди, чьё мнение имеет значение, то есть НАШИ РОДИТЕЛИ.»  
Гарри онемел от шока, Гермиона же громко рассмеялась, а потом поинтересовалась:  
— Зачем, Рон?  
— Я так попытался подвести к тому, что людьми, чьё мнение имеет значение, являются мама с папой, а не какие-то шавки из Министерства, — ответил он, ни капли не смутившись, — Надо же мне было как-то заполнить текст, чтобы предложения получились связными.  
— Ты мог написать что угодно, но Мерлин подери, не это же!  
— Угомонись, Гермиона, и дай мне продолжить, дальше ещё веселее!  
«Касаемо твоей фотографии в завтрашнем номере «Пророка», можешь быть уверен, что я использую её в качестве туалетной бумаги, тем более, что в последнее время «Пророк» только на это и годится.»  
С этим заявлением спорить никто не стал.  
«И я абсолютно согласен с теми, кто утверждает, что Гарри счастливо отделался благодаря лазейке в законодательстве, но я также уверен что Корнишон не замедлил заполнить эту лазейку сразу после слушания, чтобы в следующий раз точно иметь возможность познакомить его со своей гэбнёй.»  
— Немедленно сотри это, Рональд Уизли, если письмо перехватят…  
Но слова Гермионы проигнорировали.  
«Да, и, к твоему сведению, порвать с Поттером я не собираюсь. Мало того, после Хогвартса мы сыграем свадьбу. Гермиона у нас будет подружкой невесты — правда, мы ещё не решили, чьей. А Долорес Амбридж действительно прекрасная женщина. Как ты думаешь, она согласится помочь с организацией?».  
На этот раз расхохотались все.  
— Бля, чувак, ну ты даёшь, — промолвил Гарри.  
— Прости за это, — несколько смущённо произнёс Рональд, — Просто Перси — гомофоб, а мне нужно было вызвать у него максимальное возмущение, такое же, какое испытал я, когда прочитал его опус.  
«А теперь дам тебе первый совет — не лезь. сука. в дела. семьи. от которой. ты. отрёкся. И здесь я перехожу ко второму совету — не переоценивай свою значимость. Как сказал Сталин, незаменимых людей нет. Фадж, если что, легко найдёт себе нового помощника, да и в Норе тебе замена найдётся. Мама опять беременна, и можешь быть уверен: мы сделаем всё, что сможем, чтобы наш новый брат не вырос такой же крысой, как ты.  
На этой позитивной ноте я с тобой прощаюсь. Надеюсь, навсегда.  
Без уважения,  
твой бывший брат,  
Рональд»

 

— Ну всё, — объявил несколько успокоенный Уизли, — Письмо дописано, осталось его отправить.  
Почуяв, что его сейчас снова отправят в путь, Гермес протянул лапу, чтобы к ней привязали письмо. Когда это было сделано, Рон растянулся на диване.  
— Эмм… Рон? — неуверенным тоном позвал Гарри.  
— Да?  
— А это правда? Про миссис Уизли?  
— Что она ждёт ребёнка? Ну да. Только не говори мне, что ты удивлён.  
Гермиона хихикнула.  
— Так, голубки, дайте сюда ваши домашние работы, я их отредактирую.  
Весь остаток вечера девочка занималась работами своих друзей, периодически указывая на их ошибки.

**Author's Note:**

> Возможно, однажды я напишу сиквел, в котором Рон и Перси помирились и вместе смеются над содержанием этого письма.


End file.
